<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises by ari_storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596356">Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_storm/pseuds/ari_storm'>ari_storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen, Langa's oblivious and it causes pain, Reki's heartbroken, enjoy :], episode 7 spoilers, im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_storm/pseuds/ari_storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises are nothing new to Langa, so why did Reki seem to offer the most unexpected one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>episode 7 killed me, so i listened to "it took me by surprise" by maria mena, and this is losely based around that song ahaha. enjoy tho ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprises weren't all that new to Langa. His dad dying had been a surprise, moving to Okinawa has been a surprise, loving skateboarding had been a surprise. It's safe to say that the whole connotation behind surprises had been a mixed bag for him.</p><p>It was the first time Reki passed him without noticing that was another surprise. While the redhead brushed it off as nothing and smiled, it was very unlike him to be skating while looking so downtrodden. Still, Reki said he was fine, and Langa believed that. </p><p>The week went on, and the dip in Reki's usually bright aura became more apparent. Every time they came back from <em>S</em> it seemed to have gotten worse. But that just <em>didn't</em> make sense. Reki loves skateboarding, so what at S could possibly cause him to feel down? Langa tried to get him back to his usual spirits by asking him if he had heard of this new skater that'd gotten popular on YouTube, and it seemed to work. </p><p>It counts as having worked as Langa didn't noticed the pained glances Reki would send his way on their way home. </p><p>Reki not coming to S one night was a surprise. He never had night errands, so it was confusing as well. Something to do with the skate shop? Did his mom need something from the store and couldn't go herself? </p><p>Whatever the reason, Langa knew Reki would be back to himself soon enough. Whatever was weighing him down wouldn't last for long. He was <em>Reki</em> after all. The thought made Langa smile a bit. </p><p>The announcment of Adam's tournament had been a surprise, and Langa found himself excited for the opportunity to race the formerly unbeatable champion of S again. Based of the reactions around him, this had not happened as of late, if at all. </p><p>Reki, who he always shared news with, who always shared his excitement, didn't want to hear about it. Langa knew his race with Adam had been bad, but was confused as to why he shut it down so quickly. Wouldn't he want to enter the tournament as well?</p><p>The answer to that would be an all to obvious no just a day later.</p><p>Reki's words rang in his ears, even as the rain continued pouring hard around him. His pained gaze and hurt tone of voice, which were unmistakably that of someone heartbroken, were etched into his mind.</p><p><em>"Excited? I don't get excited! I'm </em>scared<em>. How can you be acting like it’s all fun and stuff?"</em></p><p>Langa was tempted to run after him. It's not like he could skate in this rain. But what would that do? Would that fix anything right now? </p><p>
  <em>"You and Adam are nothing like me. Nothing like me. Do whatever you like. You crazy geniuses can skate with each other all you want. I can't keep up."</em>
</p><p>Had Langa missed something? Surely, anyone who loved skateboarding could see how much of a challenge this tournament would be? Surely, even Reki, even after his race with Adam ended so...</p><p>
  <em>"You and I... aren’t a good match anymore."</em>
</p><p>And maybe Reki was right. Maybe Langa had been too blind to stop them from getting this far apart.</p><p>Surprises were not what Langa needed right now. The tournament was not what he needed right now. He needed Reki. Would surprises give him that? </p><p>The rain only poured down harder in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im on twt @angsty_turtle if u wanna follow ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>